The Tyranny of Queen Twilight
by Gametime99
Summary: When a human tech genius arrives in Equestria, everything is not as he remembers, so he joins a group of freedom fighters to end the tyranny of Twilight Sparkle and her underlings.


**Welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New Reality

In the semi-darkness of some kind of secret lab, a young man no older than twenty was sitting at one of his many supercomputer screens, typing in some kind of message. He had sleek black hair, pale white skin, icy blue eyes, and wore glasses, a black dress shirt, black jeans with a thick black belt, and black boots.

"Well, Gary, that about finishes up that little detail. What do you think?" he said.

_"Very well put together, ,"_ said Gary, the lab's artifcial intelligence.

"Read it to me," said Osborn.

_"Certainly, sir,"_ said Gary, before switching to Osborn's voice and starting to read.

_"'Greetings, good people of Earth. My name is Hector Harry Osborn, technologies genius. If you're reading this, then that means something went horribly wrong with my Super Hyperion Alternate Reality Portal, or S.H.A.R.P. for short. I know it lacks the punch of Doctor Who's T.A.R.D.I.S. machine, but it's much better than the last name I had: Super Hyperion Interdimensional Transporter, or... well, I'm sure you can figure it out._

_Anyways, my inspiration for the S.H.A.R.P. was really quite simple. Mankind only knows of one universe. Infinate, never-ceasing, and to say it's impossible to chart would be the understatement of the millenium. So, after almost six years of searching and searching, I finally found a little window in the space-time continum. Six months later, I found many more like it. So, using my immense knowledge of technologies and physics, and after more than half my family fortune went into supplies, I finally have the S.H.A.R.P. If all goes as planned, then the universe just got bigger. If it doesn't... well, you know how the world ended. Well, here's hoping!'"_

"Well, I think that went well," said Hector. "Let's boot up the S.H.A.R.P!"

Nearby, a vast circular gateway lit up a bright blue.

"So far so good," muttered Hector as he picked up two suitcases. One was filled with clothing and the other, a specially designed one, was jammed packed with technologic gadgets, a private arsenal, and his secret supply of Mountain Dew Livewire.

"Well, I hate to leave you Gary, but a rolling stone gathers no moss!" said Hector.

With that, he stepped into the S.H.A.R.P... and lost conciousness almost instantly.

**Sometime Later...**

"What do you think it is?"

"Judging by all the strange things he had in his suitcase, probably some kind of magical scientist."

"But what _is_ it?"

As the two voices argued over what he could be, Hector started to come to. "Ugh, could you guys keep it down to a dull roar?" he said as he streightened up.

And saw the strangest sight he ever saw.

Two anthro ponies stood over him. One was gray with a brown mane and tail and looked just like an a-typical horse, except it had hands and wore a tattered frilly suit with a musical note that Hector had never known the name of over the left breast pocket. Judging by her build, Hector believed that it was a mare.

The second pony, also a mare, was, in Hector's opinion, very beautiful. She was a chalk white unicorn with an electric blue mane and tail, wearing a white overcoat, black pants, a white shirt, and blue boots.

"Whoa. I guess there _is_ intelligent life out there in the multiverse," said Hector in total awe. He then got right in the gray mare's face and yelled, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!"

Clearly taken aback, the mare said, "Uh... yes. Do you understand the words that are coming out of mine?"

"Yes. I guess that takes care of the language barrier. My name is Hector Osborn. And you two are?" said Hector.

"Name's Octavia," said the gray mare, shaking hands with Hector.

"Vinyl Scratch," said the white unicorn, also shaking hands with Hector.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, time for the million dollar question: where am I?" asked Hector.

Both Octavia and Vinyl looked confused. "Well, first off, what's a dollar? Secondly, you're in Equestria," said Octavia.

On the word _Equestria_, something a friend had told him once about a TV show involving a land filled with magical ponies and creatures from Greek mythology came to mind.

Hector looked around at his immediate location. It certainly didn't look like his idea of a magical land. The sky looked like it was stuck in a permanent state of twilight, most of the grass was dead, and the trees were without leaves.

"Something tells me that it wasn't always like this. Care to give me some backstory?" said Hector.

Vinyl sighed. "It's been like this ever since Queen Twilight and her crew took over. No sun, no moon, just eternal twilight,"

"I see… well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that this Queen Twilight and her gang are evil. Something tells me that I might be in for an adventure," said Hector.

Vinyl laughed. "You have no idea. This one time-" she said.

"Guys, be quiet, I hear something," said Octavia.

Vinyl frowned, she too heard something. Then her jaw dropped. "Uh-oh... Octavia, What's-Your-Name, we gotta go. Like, now," said Vinyl.

Now it was Hector's turn to be baffled. "What's going on? And my name is Hector," he asked.

"It's Twilight's minions, the Star Troopers. They're probably here to take you in, which in this case means torture and/or question you," explained Octavia.

"Oh, well, then, let's grab my suitcases and get out of here!" said Hector.

And so, Vinyl, Octavia, and Hector ran as fast as they could from a small squad of unicorn soldiers clad in black armor with a magenta star on their breast plate.

"We're in pursuit, sir! They have a good lead, and it looks like they have some kind of furless gorrilla with them," said the lead soldier.

_"Stay with them! Scratch and Octavia must not escape! And bring me that gorrilla!"_ yelled a male voice through the Star Trooper's headset.

Although the trio were very fast runners, the soldiers managed to keep up with them. To make matters worse, they were quickly running out of running room.

"Oh, great, we're trapped!" said Octavia as she looked down the towering cliff they were on.

Suddenly, Hector remembered something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out three pairs of special ear plugs and a small device of some type.

"Put the plugs in your ears," said Hector.

"What for?" asked Vinyl.

"Just do it," said Hector as he finished putting the ear plugs into his own ears.

Vinyl and Octavia got their plugs in just as the Star Troopers arrived.

"Well, well, well, two Rebel leaders captured in one swift stroke. Do I have to ask you and your tailess monkey friend to come quietly, or do we have to settle this the old fashion..." said the lead soldier before he and his squad became as still as statues.

Holding the small device, which was producing a ringing noise, was Hector. Although the Star Troopers were apparently competely paralyzed, Vinyl, Hector, and Octavia were uneffected.

Hector turned the device off. "I can understand if you guys don't know what I am, but I think a 'furless gorilla' might be out to left field. Now, shall we get out of here?" he said as he removed his earplugs.

"What is that thing?" asked Octavia.

"What, this?" said Hector holding up the device. "Just a little something I came up with. It causes full paralaysis for about fifteen minutes. Which means we should get out of here."

Without another word, the trio treked off to the Rebel's Hideout.


End file.
